dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Ravengale/Overlord
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} ATK by 90%. 21 sec |activeskill2 = Sweet Power |flavora2 = The stronger your power is, the sweeter it tastes. |aEffect2 = Steals 25% of and 25% of CRIT Rate from the enemy with the highest ATK and gives it to Bodyguard Izarc. 18.6 sec |activeskill3 = Bodyguard Izarc |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Summons Izarc of the Red Armor and Izarc of the Blue Armor for 54 seconds. When a Bodyguard's skill is used during the summon, the summon duration will reset, while increasing by 44%, and Speed by 37%. Enhance effect stacks up to 5 times. 32 sec |passive1 = Evil's Vow |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = The summoned lzarc of the Red Armor inﬂicts 820% damage, , and casts effects on all enemies for 5.2 seconds. Izarc of the Blue Armor takes damage in place of Ravengale and with 210% damage. |passive2 = Mercy |flavorp2 = Don't expect any mercy from me. |pEffect2 = Increases party members' melee ATK by 29% and physical ATK by 24%. |passive3 = A Dear Colleague |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase the Izarc's damage by 60% and Melee Damage by 40% |passive4 = Promise of Something |flavorp4 = Ravengale's ill will makes the Bodyguard lzarc swear loyalty. |pEffect4 = Increases party members' boss damage by 90% and doubles the and of bodyguards. |passive5 = Evil Energy |flavorp5 = The power of evil strengthens her Corrupted Strength. |pEffect5 = Increases the "Corrupted Strength"'s Boss Damage buff by an additional 74% and physical ATK buff by 60%. Also summons 1 extra Izarc of the Red Armor when summoning Bodyguard Izarc. |passive6 = Corrupted Specter |flavorp6 = You will be victorious in any battle fought alongside me. |pEffect6 = Increase the Boss Damage of entire allied party by 105%. Further increase Boss Damage by 24% for every Summon in the party's control. Additionally, increase ATK of Izarcs by 3x. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. Izar of Red's attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG, just as all his skills. Izarc of Blue's reflect damage has no Damage Type. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = They just state their skills which they will cast in an unmentioned interval. Its an improvement to the deity version, which doesn't mention the skills at all (you can see deity Izarc's skills that we found in Ravengale the Kind's Additional Information tab, though), but its still not perfect, as no CDs or intervals are mentioned. |pEffect2_ex =The first part of this passive will influence ennemy helper allies as well. The second part of this passive takes into account your helper allies as well. This additional buff applies to self. |pEffect3_ex = éIzarcs inherit Ravengale's HP on top of their own (their base HP unknown). It is to assume that all other stats behave similarly. |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Ravengale_(Gameplay) |pt1 = }}